Miley and Nick
by MrsDarcyElizabethBennet
Summary: 5 comments for next Suggestions welcome Discontinued unless anyone has ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Miley and Nick: A Love Story

(Miley is 17 Nick is 18)

(Miley and Nick met at Camp Rock)

(At Miley's school)

Amber: Miley, you made up that rumor that you're dating Nick from the Jonas Brothers right?

Miley: Actually, I didn't. I really am dating Nick from the Jonas Brothers.

(Miley gets a text from Nick)

The text reads:

Babe,

You are my sunshine,

My only reason for living,

I love you, your love is always with me,

Your Boyfriend for life,

Nick Jonas.

Amber: How Fake. You got someone to send you a text message saying it was Nick. I won't believe you unless you call him.

Miley(Looks at her watch): He is doing a concert right now. Maybe tomorrow?

Amber: Yeah right, You don't have a boyfriend named Nick Jonas. If you don't prove it to me by the end of school today the entire football team will beat you up.

(Miley runs crying into the bathroom and dials Nick)

Nick: Hey Miley, you got my text?

Miley(Sobbing): Amber, the coolest girl in school, who was my best friend, said she doesn't believe I'm dating you and said I had until the end of school today to prove I'm dating you or I'll get beat up by the football jocks.

Nick: I'm on it.

Miley: How?

Nick: Let's just say I got it covered.

(At Two pm)

(The Jonas Brothers' limo pulls up to the school)

(The boys go inside Miley's school and straight to the office)

Nick: May I please speak with the principal of this fine establishment?

(Everybody in the office turns around at Nick's voice)

Receptionist: Sure. Hey you're Nick from the Jonas Brothers, right?

Nick: Yeah.

(In the principal's office)

Nick: Excuse me?

Principal: I don't care what you've done just go back to class.

Nick: We can't go back to class because we didn't come from class. We're the Jonas Brothers and we'd like to perform a concert for the students.

Principal: Oh. Of course. I'll just speaker everyone to the auditorium.

Nick: We would like to go personally to a specific classroom to see my girlfriend. May we?

Principal: Of course. Which student?

Nick: Miley Stewart.

Principal: Room 304

Nick: Thank you very much.

(In room 304)

(Nick comes in with his guitar)

(The entire class goes silent)

Nick: Excuse me Ms. Dolles?

Ms. Dolles: Yes?

Nick: I have permission from the principal to come sing a song to your class before the concert in the auditorium.

Ms. Dolles: Go ahead.

Nick: Now before I start the song I want to dedicate it to a very special girl who means everything to me. Come on up here Miley Stewart.

(Miley comes up)

Nick(Singing): I never thought I would. Did it. Never thought I could, did it like that did it like this did it like everybody knows that we got something real, shorty. I know what I feel so shout it like that, shout it like this Listen up everybody knows but you here it goes Cause I never really noticed took a while for me to see playing back the moments now I'm starting to believe that you could be at the show and know everyone but it's you who makes me sing and I know where we are and I know who I am, Baby I'm your biggest fan.

(The classroom bursts into applause)

Miley: Thank you Nick.

Nick To Miley) Your welcome, Miles. (To the class) To hear the rest of the song head to the auditorium.

(Everyone rushes to the auditorium except Nick and Miley)

Nick: Hey Miley, I wrote that song and one other about you and me I'll sing them then do you want to sing He Could Be The One?

Miley: Sure. But can I go first?

Nick: Of course, Babe.

(In the auditorium)

Nick: My girlfriend, Miley Stewart is going to sing a song for us. Then we'll sing. Give it up for Miley Stewart.

Miley(Singing): Smooth Talking So Rockin' Yeah He's got everything that a girl's wanting He's such a cutie. He's getting to me and when he walks into a room it's like a movie. Think I'm really falling for his smile, Get butterflies when he says my name. He's got something special He's got something special. And when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental He's lightnin' sparks are flyin' and everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm going crazy about him lately, He's a Guitar cutie he plays it groovy and when he walks into a room it's like a movie. I can hardly breathe something's tellin' me tellin' me maybe he could be the one.

(The crowd bursts into cheers)

Nick: This one's for you Miley.

(Starts singing)

I make up one more lame excuse why I can't come out tonight I'm not trying to cut you loose I just need some time oooooh I'm feeling love sick but I don't mind You're the one I think about it's every day it's every night O-oh call the doctor I'm love sick. Yeah I'm love sick.

(Crowd applauds)

Nick: This is a brand new song and only Miley has heard the entire song.

(Starts singing)

I never thought I would did it Never thought I could I did it like that did it like this did it like everybody knows that we got something real shorty I know what I feel so shout it like that shout it like this listen up everybody knows but you here it goes cause I never really noticed took a while for me to see playing back the moments now I'm starting to believe that you could be at the show and know everyone, but it's you who makes me sing and I know where we are and I know who I am baby I'm your biggest fan oh every time you smile for me takes me a while to bring myself back cause your all that and I just had to let you know I'm screaming out in the crowd for you I can't be too loud but I don't care I let 'em all stare I just want everyone to know the truth it's only you I never really noticed took awhile for me to see playing back the moments now I'm starting to believe that you could be at the show and know everyone but it's you who makes me sing and I know where we are and I know who I am, baby I'm your biggest fan

(Rapping)

You showed up and you looked so classy, made me think twice about the way I was acting you were real from the start of it all like a dream come to life now I'm left in all stars shine but your light is the brightest love flies but your love is the highest you're so sweet that it drives me crazy a summer like no other you're my L.A. baby.

(Singing)

I never really noticed took a while for me to see playing back the moments now I'm starting to believe that you could be at the show and know everyone but it's you who makes me sing and I know where we are and I know who I am, baby I'm your biggest fan oh baby I'm your biggest fan oh that you could be at the show and know everyone but it's you who makes me sing and I know where we are and I know who I am, baby I'm your biggest fan

(Crowd applauds)

Nick: Miley, I was going to wait until later, at dinner, but I can't wait anymore.

(Nick gets down on one knee)

Nick: Miley Ray Stewart, will you marry me?

Miley: YES!

Suggestions welcome! 5 comments for next one!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry I haven't updated. A lot's been going on with my family. My family's had a lot of deaths and injuries including me, I broke my arm and couldn't type. Then I fractured my wrist. Then Christmas came. I'll update ASAP. I promise.**

**MrsDarcyElizabethBennet**


End file.
